2000 ans
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [La Pandorica s'ouvre, deuxième partie] "Le Docteur est parti te rejoindre directement, mais moi, je veillerai. Je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la Pandorica s'ouvre à nouveau."


**_Dispositions légales :_** _Doctor Who_ appartient à BBC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.

* * *

**2000 ans**

* * *

2000 ans. Je dois maintenant attendre 2000 ans que tu te réveilles. Cela va aller : pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, même à cela. Et puis, je ne suis même pas humain ! Je ne vieillirai pas. Je peux donc bien t'attendre et te protéger... Le Docteur est parti te rejoindre directement, mais moi, je veillerai. Je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la Pandorica s'ouvre à nouveau.

x

Encore 1800 ans. Le temps passe vraiment lentement. J'en viendrai à vouloir que des gens viennent pour que j'aie à te défendre. Je me sens seul. Je ne sais même pas si tu peux vraiment m'entendre, dans cette boîte. J'ai beau te parler... Tu ne me réponds pas. Comme si tu m'ignorais. Je sais que c'est parce que tu dors, mais je trouve cela dur...

x

Il reste 1600 ans. C'est long, mais tu en vaux la peine. Et puis maintenant, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu l'as appris ? Ah ! Apprendre que tu me croyais gay... J'ai été blessé, tu sais. Je me sentais tellement idiot lorsque tu m'as dit cela – me dire que tu ne m'avais jamais considéré comme un homme, parce qu'à tes yeux j'avais toujours été hors limite... Et en même temps, je suis content que Mels soit intervenue : nous aurions sinon sans doute continuer ainsi longtemps, et je ne serai jamais devenu ton fiancé.

x

1400 ans à tenir. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va se passer lorsque la Pandorica va s'ouvrir. Et si tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, encore ? Je pense que j'en mourrai. Enfin, façon de parler. Le Docteur a beau dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce corps puisse vraiment mourir... Enfin, je me tiens tout de même loin des ennuis, pour toi.

x

1200 ans restant. Je les compte pour ne pas devenir fou, mais c'est dur. J'entends tout le temps des bruits, je suis sur les nerfs : je ne peux pas fermer les yeux une seule seconde, et je ne peux même pas voir ton visage. Et puis, même si je dormais, rien de bon n'en viendrait... Des pensées me trottent en tête qui me terrifient. J'ai vraiment peur. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je les écoute, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elles sont là, elles m'empoisonnent l'existence... Savoir que le Docteur est déjà auprès de toi, ne pas savoir ce qui s'y passe... Devoir attendre, toujours, sans savoir comment tu vas m'accueillir au réveil... J'en deviens fou.

x

1000 ans. Je commence vraiment à me dire que lorsque la Pandorica va s'ouvrir, tu vas me laisser tomber, pour le Docteur. Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tellement... merveilleux, à tes yeux. Je sais que tu dirais que c'est faux et que tu m'aimes, mais les preuves sont contre toi ! Tu t'es enfuie avec lui la veille de notre mariage ! Bien sûr, il a une machine à voyager dans le temps, mais c'était la veille de notre mariage ! Tu voulais trouver une excuse pour t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est arrivé à mon enterrement de vie de garçon, pour m'annoncer que tu l'avais embrassé, pour se vanter de tes capacités... Comment suis-je censé le prendre ? Tu sembles toujours prête à lui tomber dans les bras, et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une gêne à tes yeux. Un « ami » : c'est comme ça que tu m'as présenté à lui, la première fois. Pas « petit-ami », nan. Ami. Un simple ami. Bon sang, Amy, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

x

800 ans encore. Je suis désolé Amy, pour ce que j'ai pu dire. Je doute, je m'inquiète. Mais j'ai cette impression que te garder auprès de moi est une lutte perpétuelle, et que si je ne fais pas attention – si je tourne la tête une seconde de trop – tu vas disparaître à jamais en me laissant derrière toi, sans même te retourner. Je ne le supporterai pas, tu sais ? Je deviens fou à la simple idée que cela puisse arriver un jour.

x

Il reste 600 ans. Le nombre de personnes qui cherchent à trouver la Pandorica augmente encore et encore. Mais je te protégerai. Je les empêcherai tous de l'ouvrir avant que ce ne soit l'heure. Peu importe s'il faut que j'utilise la force, pourvu que tu sois sauve. Mais généralement, un avertissement suffit. Ils ont l'air choqué de voir un Centurion gardant la Pandorica. Ils m'écoutent, malgré eux – et j'accompagne ta prison où qu'elle aille, pour te protéger encore et encore. Je refuse de t'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Et jamais.

x

400 ans à tenir. Plus on se rapproche de l'heure fatidique, moins je supporte de devoir attendre ton réveil. Je suis vraiment pressé de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, passer ma main dans tes cheveux... Voir ton visage, ton sourire, même si c'est pour la dernière fois, te regarder jusqu'à m'en brûler la rétine s'il le faut... Tu me manques tellement... J'espère vraiment, vraiment que je n'attends pas en vain, et que le Docteur a raison. Si tu n'étais pas là lorsque la Pandorica s'ouvrait... Je le tuerais.

x

200 ans restant. La Pandorica a déjà beaucoup voyagé, mais je l'ai toujours accompagnée. Mon costume de Centurion a l'air de beaucoup plaire, ils m'ont même donné un surnom : le Dernier Centurion. Je trouve cela drôle. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais ce surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu trouverais cela romantique. Tu rirais aussi un peu, sans doute. Oui, sans doute. Et ensuite tu passerais ta main dans mes cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de m'entraîner encore dans une nouvelle aventure. Tu es comme ça. Et je ne te changerai pour rien au monde.

x

J'ai tout vécu pour toi. Je t'ai suivi lorsque la Pandorica a été donnée au Vatican, lorsqu'elle a servi de récompense pour les Templiers, lorsque les Romains l'ont ramenée à Rome... À chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait, j'étais là. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : revoir ton visage. Je t'en prie. Lorsque la Pandorica s'ouvrira... Sois là. En vie. En sécurité.

x

Le Blitz de Londres a détruit la réserve où la Pandorica était. Je l'ai sortie et l'ai transportée jusqu'à un lieu où elle ne serait pas abîmée. L'heure approche. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, elle va s'ouvrir, et tu te réveilleras. Comme j'ai hâte ! Mais désormais, si je veux pouvoir te protéger, il va falloir m'intégrer. Fini le costume de Centurion. Il faut que je redevienne Rory, et que je me fonde dans la masse. La Pandorica a été placée dans un musée... Et je compte bien continuer à la garder.

x

J'ai vu passé une chevelure rousse tout à l'heure. Une fillette, de douze ans maximum. Ton portrait tout craché à cet âge-là. C'est un signe, et je le sais. Aujourd'hui, la Pandorica va s'ouvrir, tu seras enfin libre.

Et je serai là pour t'accueillir.


End file.
